


Business, Then Pleasure

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, Lingerie, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, kind of???, there's play outside of the bedroom but no one else is aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: Blake goes on a business trip, but Yang has plans for her.“Yang.  Tell me you didn’t sneak a sex toy into my suitcase.”“Honestly, I’m kind of surprised you haven’t found it yet.”“Yang!”  She rolled her eyes.  “Where is it?”“Side compartment of your briefcase.”“You put a sex toy into my briefcase for work?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 19
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loose sequel to "Sweet Release" and "Yang's" and written for the prompt " "business... then pleasure" I really liked Sweet Release when blake got antsy at work. how about blake going on a work trip, but yang still giving her orders through phone call?" that I got on tumblr!

“How was the flight?” Yang asked through the Scroll’s speaker, her voice slightly metallic. Blake wished she was there, wished she could listen to the fullness and richness of her words as they rolled off of her tongue, wished she could see her, hear her, smell her.

Blake shook her head slightly, setting about unpacking. “It was good,” she said, hanging up her suits in the closet. “Pretty empty, and I had the whole row to myself.” 

“Nice, nice,” Yang said. A pause. “Are you sure you’re still good for this week?”

“I’m sure,” she said patiently. “If there’s a day it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out. But I want to try at least.” 

“Okay. I just want to make sure.” Yang huffed a breath. “You packed my sweatshirt, yeah?” 

“I did,” she said, her cheeks flushing slightly. “But I don’t think I’m going to need it.”

“But if you do, you have it,” Yang said. “Which is the important part.” Yang blew out another breath into the phone. “Are you sure you’re sure? Because I can’t be there if you get sub drop, and I know you hate texting me, but I need you to reach out if you need help because I can’t be there and I can’t read your mind and I need you to be honest.”

“I will be,” she said gently. “I promise, Yang.” She bit her lip. “Do _you_ not want to do this?” she asked. “Because we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to,” Yang said quickly. “Like, fuck, Blake. I really, really want to.”

“Good.” She smiled. “Me too.”

* * *

Blake pulled her shirt down over her ass, checking herself out in the mirror to be sure she was fully covered. The skirt fell down to just above her knees, but it felt so much shorter than it looked. She studied herself and smoothed her blazer down. The texture of her lace bralet was barely concealed by the lapel of her blazer, and if she stared for long enough she could tell that she was wearing lace. Blake wet her lips and snapped a picture of herself to send to Yang.

Her Scroll was ringing the next minute. “What do you think?” she asked, foregoing a greeting as she continued to play with the hem of her blouse. 

“I would never know what you were wearing underneath,” Yang said, and her voice was a low growl that made Blake’s inner walls clench tight. She slid her thighs together, the sides of the garters rubbing together. “And you _are_ wearing it, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” she said thickly. “Yes, I am.”

Yang let out a dark chuckle. “Good. Good, good.” She could hear a pen tapping in the background, and Blake could clearly see Yang sitting at her desk and thinking over her next words. “I want proof, though.”

“Now?” she asked, her eyes sliding to the clock. She had two minutes before she had to be in the lobby. She was pressed for time as it was, but she had needed to call Yang before doing this. “I don’t have time-”

“I know,” Yang interrupted. “I know. But later. Right after your presentation. Go into the bathroom and snap me a picture.”

Blake’s breath caught, but she nodded. “I will,” she said hoarsely. She smoothed over her outfit once more and nodded at herself in the mirror. “Anything else?” She wasn’t sure if she wanted that to be the only order or not, wasn’t sure if she could handle anything else. But she could try, dammit. 

“Do you _want_ anything else?” Yang asked, her voice wavering slightly but still sharp. 

She swallowed hard. “Can I- I mean, may I edge?” They had agreed before she had left that Blake wasn’t allowed to cum on this trip. Not while she was away from Yang and Yang couldn’t see her, couldn’t touch her. Still, asking not for an orgasm but for permission to touch herself made her feel woozy. “Please?” Her thighs shifted together, and she was acutely aware of the heat pulsing between her legs. 

Yang hummed. “Edge, and then send me a picture.” she said finally.

Her heart skipped a beat. “Thank you,” she said.

“Text me before you start,” Yang said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said softly, and then she was out the door.

* * *

Blake crossed her legs, distinctly aware of the wet spot on her lace panties. The office was freezing, and her nipples ached in the chill, but her pussy was still hot and pulsing despite the coldness of the room. She shifted in her chair and straightened up, pressing her shoulders back. The clients had seemed happy enough with her presentation, and she could tune out the rest of the meeting, the rest of it was in her papers, but even if she had tried to listen she doubted she could hear anything over the rush of blood in her ears.

“I think that just about wraps this meeting up,” someone said, and Blake tried not to look too eager as she collected her papers and shoved her shit back into her satchel. No, she was calm and cool and collected, and she took her time with each motion, not daring to let her racing heart show through. 

They filtered out of the conference room, and Blake took a right towards the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She put her satchel bag up on the sink’s counter and opened the first two buttons of her blouse, staring at herself in the mirror. Her chest was a soft and flowing pink, curling beneath her skin into clouds of heat. She could just see the edge of her sheer black bralette, and she quickly unbuttoned the rest of her blouse before stepping out of her pencil skirt.

Her nipples were rosy and clearly erect, pointing through the thin fabric cub that was doing nothing to protect her decency. The bralette was relatively simple, at least, when compared to her other sets, but its dark straps criss-crossed over her ribcage and made her seem caught in a trap of her own design. The panties were similar, sheer lace and strappy, and Blake’s hand shook as she grabbed her Scroll and snapped a picture of herself. 

In the back of her mind, she was aware of what she was doing. Debasing herself in a public bathroom, stripping down into lewdness, and for what? Not even for an orgasm, no. Just to get the chance to touch herself, just to get the chance to make Yang happy, just to get the chance to obey. 

And fuck, it was worth it.

Her Scroll buzzed as Yang texted her back. _Stunning, baby. Absolutely stunning. Any requests before you start? I might be feeling generous._

She bit her lip. Blake knew better than to ask for release, but her thumbs still wavered over the keyboard. She took a deep breath, settling her nerves, and slid her panties down her legs. _Can I have a hard edge, please?_

_No. Start._

Blake’s stomach tightened, but she put her Scroll down and sat daintily as she spread her legs. A soft edge was generous enough, a soft edge was enough. Not touching was worse, she reminded herself, her fingers dancing down to circle her clit. She didn’t have long, a few minutes at most. But a soft edge wouldn’t take long, even if she wanted to draw it out and pretend that it would be enough for her.

Her fingers wanted to rush and push her clit to the brink, even though it had only been a smattering of days since she had left Yang. And, fuck, it was only her first edge of the week. She had another four days left of the conference, another four days before she could be home with Yang and cum and cum and _cum_ …

Blake wrenched her fingers from her clit, tensing as she brought her hand up to her mouth and sucking her slick from her fingers. She shakily stood and fumbled for her Scroll before snapping a photo. She looked at the photo after she sent it. Her mouth was bitten red and her chest was pink and she looked a wreck in the best way possible. Her stomach tightened. 

_Beautiful_ Yang texted her. _Now go kick some ass_.

Blake sighed and washed her hands. She set herself to rights and tried to ignore the pulsing between her legs, to no avail. She splashed her face with water briefly and dabbed it off with a paper towel. Blake shook out her hands and exited the bathroom, desperately aware of the light lace against her core. 

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

“You don’t have any meetings tomorrow, right?” Yang asked on her Scroll’s speaker. 

Blake slipped out of her outfit and gave her a wry sigh. “No,” she said, already biting her lip in anticipation. “Why?”

Yang hummed. Never a good sign. “What do you have to do?”

“Review my presentation and send some emails. Why?” she repeated, even though she knew that Yang wouldn’t tell her until she was ready for it. 

“How would you feel about a day of edging?”

Blake’s heart skipped a beat. “What do you mean?”

“Like, you know, an edge every hour, or something like that. Provided you’ve finished your work and all that. I don’t want to interfere with your work.” Yang’s voice wavered slightly. “Work comes first, and if this is too much, I have other ideas-”

“No,” Blake said hastily. “No, I can make it work.”

“Blake,” Yang began with a sigh, but Blake shook her head, even though she knew Yang couldn’t see her.

“It won’t take long, and I want to. I want to, and I’ll make it work.” Her throat bobbed. “I might not be able to do exactly every hour, but I’ll do my best.”

“I know you will,” Yang said, and Blake’s insides warmed. “But if it becomes too much or you need a break, just say the word. You don’t have to if it’ll mess with your work.”

“Work comes first,” Blake said, slipping into her pajamas. “Trust me, I know.”

“Good.” A pause. “But if you do decide to go through with it, I want at least five edges. Anything less and you’re getting a punishment. Okay?”

“Only five?”

Yang snorted. “Brothers, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Blake groaned, her chest heaving as she pulled her fingers away from her aching clit. She relaxed into the bed and let out a sharp breath, fumbling for her Scroll with her free hand. Yang picked up on the first ring. “Hey, sweetheart, what’s-”

“Do _not_ sweetheart me,” she interrupted. She shifted her hips down the mattress and laid her hand across her bare belly, her clothes discarded not long after her second edge. “You’re killing me.”

Yang chuckled, and it made Blake ache more. “Don’t forget who you’re talking to, _sweetheart_ ,” she chided, and Blake’s inner walls clenched tight. “What number was that?”

Blake blinked, her brain moving through the fog to remember just how long she’s spent on her back and rubbing her clit. “Six.”

“Overachiever,” Yang said, her voice a light tease. 

“I’m not done yet,” she said. She was still panting, and everything was already fuzzy at the edges. Her hips jerked up uncontrollably, small pulses as they desperately searched for friction. Every nerve was on fire and ready to implode, but there wasn’t enough to send her over, there wasn’t enough to satisfy her. She whined, and her fingers wrapped tight around her Scroll. “I know we made a deal, Yang, but are you sure-”

“Ask me to cum, and you’re on no-touch for the rest of the trip.”

Blake swallowed the words in her mouth. “Right,” she said weakly. 

“You’re doing a good job,” Yang said, and her words were a balm to the heat burning inside her. “Just a few more days, sweetheart. Just a few more days of fucking yourself until you’re aching. Just a few more days of waking up wet and sensitive. Just a few more days of wanting. Think you can do that for me?” Yang’s voice was patient and languid, and Blake simultaneously wanted to scream and fall to her knees. 

“I can- I can do that,” she breathed. She squirmed on the mattress and twisted onto her side, curling into her chest. “I just need a minute.”

“Do you?” Yang hummed.

Blake wet her lips. “I can do one more,” she heard herself say.

“Do you want some help?” Yang asked.

“Yeah,” she said. “Yes, please.”

“I’d hoped you’d say that,” Yang said, clearing her throat. “You laying down?”

“Yes.” 

“Are you wearing anything?”

“No.”

“Good, good.” Blake could practically see Yang leaning back in her office chair, pondering what to do with her. “Tell me what you want, slut.”

Blake tightened, and she closed her eyes and took a breath. “I want to please you,” she said. She laid her Scroll on the other pillow and put her hands at her sides, her short nails digging into her palms as she barely resisted touching herself. “I want to be good, I want to be a good slut. I want to be your good slut.” The words were soft but insistent, and they flowed out of her mouth easily, naturally.

“You are,” Yang said, and, with her eyes closed, Blake could almost pretend she was there. “You’re doing a great job of keeping yourself wet and ready for me, and I’m very proud of you. My slutty overachiever.” Blake shivered, biting her lip. But Yang kept going. “Have you fucked yourself yet?”

“No,” she admitted. “Just my clit.”

“Mhm. Greedy little thing, taking all the pleasure. Why don’t we spread it out some more?”

Blake’s mouth dried up, and she nodded. “Okay,” she said.

“Fuck yourself. Do you think you can take two fingers right away, or do you need a warm up?” Yang asked patiently. 

Blake shifted, already bringing her hand down between her legs. “I can do two,” she said. Her fingers wavered outside of her entrance. “May I?”

“Slowly,” Yang said. “Go slow for me.”

“Okay,” Blake said, and she carefully worked her two fingers inside her. Her walls were impossibly sensitive, the slightest movement sending waves of sensation through her. She took her time filling herself and took long, deep breaths. Patience was key, and if she rushed this, she would go mad. She didn’t let herself curl her fingers, instead slowly, achingly, pulling back out. Her wetness was ridiculous, and every movement filled the room with the sound of her slick.

“Fuck,” Yang breathed, and Blake flushed as she realized her Scroll must be picking up on the noise. “You really are wet for me.” There was wonder in her voice, and Blake could see in her mind the awe and satisfaction lighting up her lilac eyes. 

“Just for you,” she said. Blake pushed back in and spread her fingers to gently stretch and fill her further. Her clit pulsed, and she swallowed a plea to touch it. “I want you so bad.”

“I know,” Yang said. “Just a few more days, and I’ll fuck your brains out. Okay? It’ll all be worth it.”

“I know,” she said. “It’s just, fuck, it’s hard.”

“What’s your color?” 

“Green,” she said. “I want this, I want you, but, fuck, Yang, it’s hard.” Her fingers curled up, brushing over her innermost sensitive spot, and she moaned. “I wish you were here.” Her fingers massaged her walls further and loosened her tongue. “It’s so much easier with you here. I- You’ve spoiled me, and I can’t do it myself any more. It’s not enough, it’s nowhere near enough.” She pressed harder and whimpered. “It doesn’t feel half as good as you.”

“Fuck, Blake.”

She choked out a breathy laugh. “I’ve spent the past two hours edging, and I just wish you were here. I wish you were here, touching me, fucking me, just, fuck, Yang!” 

“Take your hand off your pussy,” Yang ordered, but Blake didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath. Blake’s pussy tightened around her fingers in an attempt to stay full, but she slid out easily. Her hips thrusted into the air, and Blake bit her lip. “Suck your fingers for me.”

Blake’s heart skipped a beat, but she obeyed. Her mouth parted easily, and she sucked hard, swirling her tongue around her fingertips and licking every bit of slick from her hand. 

“Don’t stop until I tell you to,” Yang said. Blake hummed her agreement, and she continued searching for the bitterness of her taste. “I may not be there, baby, but I’m always here for you.” Her voice was soft, and Blake closed her eyes once more to savor her words. “And right now, you need a reminder of who you belong to.”

Blake nearly choked, but she kept sucking. Her mouth was filled with the taste of herself, and she flushed, distantly aware of just what she was doing, but she was too focused on pleasing Yang, on obeying. 

“Take your fingers out of your mouth,” Yang said. “You can rub your clit now, and only stop when you’re about to go over, okay?”

“Okay,” Blake said, quickly sliding her hand out of her mouth and back down to her pussy. Her fingers hovered over her clit, however, and she cleared her throat. “How should I touch?”

“Hard and fast, as hard and as fast as you can bear.” Yang’s voice tightened slightly.

Blake’s whole body flickered as she brushed her clit, and she nearly whined as she began to rub. “Yang,” she breathed, arching off the mattress. “Yang-”

“Fuck,” Yang interrupted with a groan. “You feel so good, baby.” 

Blake’s breath hitched. “Are you touching yourself?” she asked, the back of her head tingling. Yang let out a moan, and Blake’s heart nearly stopped. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Mhm,” Yang said. “Just because you can’t cum doesn’t mean I can’t.”

“Fuck,” she said, rubbing harder. “Fuck, Yang.”

“Do you want to know what I’m thinking about?” Yang asked, and there was enough mischief in her voice to make Blake hesitate.”

“Yes.” She rubbed harder, and she arched off the mattress.

“I’m thinking about you,” Yang rasped. “I’m thinking about you and your desperation and you, Brothers, I’m thinking about you, baby. I’m thinking about what I’m going to do to you when I get my hands on you at the end of the week.”

“Oh?” she asked. The bed was squeaking as she grinded her hips up and down, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about the noise. The hotel’s rooms were soundproofed, and it was the middle of the afternoon. No one would hear her, no one could hear her. No one except Yang.

“You’re gonna love it,” Yang said simply, and Blake knew that was all she would be getting out of her. “You’re gonna love it, and you’re gonna take it, because I’m going to give it to you, because you want to be a good slut, don’t you?” 

“I do, I do, fuck, I want to be good!”

“I know, baby, I know,” Yang cooed. “Are you close?” 

“Yes,” she rasped. “But I can get closer, I can-”

“Stop rubbing.”

Blake’s went hot, but her hand stopped moving. “Yang,” she half-sobbed. “Yang, please.” Her hips arched up, futilely searching for the pleasure that had just fled. “I can do it, I promise-”

“I know you can,” Yang said soothingly. “But I don’t want you to.”

The words, albeit simple, struck her like a truck. She whimpered, curling onto her side and facing her Scroll. She was panting with exertion, and Blake closed her eyes as she tried to take deep breaths and come down. Every limb was twitching with pleasure, and it was awful and lovely and everything in the world besides Yang. 

Yang moaned, and Blake’s eyes closed tighter. “Brothers, you sound so pathetic,” Yang laughed, and Blake let out a whimper. “Just a few days without orgasms, and you turn into this?” Yang snorted. “You’re addicted.”

She wanted to protest, wanted to fight against Yang’s words, wanted to bite back, but everything felt so heavy. Blake curled deeper into herself and leaned into the pillow to rest. She focused on her breathing even as Yang kept talking.

“Fuck, Blake, I’m so close,” Yang gasped through the Scroll, and Blake’s fingers curled into the sheets. Yang’s breathing increased. Blake sat and shuddered through Yang’s orgasm, and she nearly cried when Yang started gasping. “You really have no idea how good that felt,” Yang breathed finally, and Blake bit her lip. “And you won’t know for a few more days, will you?” A pause. “Blake?” 

Blake blinked her eyes open, realizing that Yang needed her to talk. “I’m here,” she rasped. “I just… I need a minute.”

“Was that too much?” Worry flooded Yang’s voice, and Blake distantly smiled at her concern. “Can you go get a drink for me?”

“I wanna lay here,” Blake mumbled, turning into the pillow.

“Go get a drink and my sweatshirt, and then you can lay right back down, I promise.”

Blake sighed and forced her body to move. Everything was so far away and so close, and she was distinctly aware of the pounding in her pussy as she moved. Her thighs brushed together, and she nearly cried out from the oversensitivity. Still, she made herself move, and she reached for her water bottle and took a long drink. “I should shower,” she said. “I don’t wanna get your sweatshirt all sweaty.”

“Alright,” Yang said gently. “Do you want to stay on the phone with me?”

“Can you?” she asked. 

“I can.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure. I’m not leaving you alone, baby.” 

Blake let out a sigh and nodded. “Thank you.” She took another drink of her water and padded over to the other side of the bed, grabbed her Scroll, and entered the bathroom. Blake started the tub, the motions mechanical and foreign, as if she was being puppeted. She set her Scroll down a safe distance from the tub and got in, sighing at the warmth. 

“Feeling good?” Yang asked.

Blake hummed in response, tucking her knees to her chest. The water quickly rose up to her waist, and she sat in the warmth, reveled in it. “I think I’m gonna need a break tomorrow,” she said softly. She braced herself for the annoyance, the anger, the frustration, that she knew would never come, but she couldn’t stop her reaction.

“That’s okay,” Yang said gently. “We can call it off. You only have, what, three days left? You made it six days, baby. That’s an accomplishment.”

“No!” she said quickly. “No, I still… I still want this. I just don’t think I’d be able to focus on work if I had to do anything after this, you know?” She swallowed hard and smiled. “I want to see what you have planned for the rest of the week.”

Yang snorted. “I love you,” she said, and Blake knew her love wasn’t conditional, knew Yang would love her no matter what. She settled deeper into the water and relaxed her head back, the tension leaving her body.

“I love you too,” she said, her throat thick. 

A pause. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Yang asked gently. “You sound like you’re about to drop.”

“I think- I think I am,” she admitted. 

“Okay. Okay. I’m gonna stay on the line with you. Do you need some help?” 

“Yeah.” She nodded. “I think I’m gonna wash up, get your sweatshirt on, and then go to bed.” It was all she had the energy for, at least. 

“Have you eaten?” Yang asked.

“No, but-”

“I’ll order room service for you.” 

“Yang-”

“Let me take care of you,” Yang said, and her voice wobbled slightly. “Please, Blake.”

She sighed. Right. Aftercare wasn’t just about her. She sometimes forgot that Yang needed to take care of her after intense scenes, needed validation that she was good and Blake loved her. “Alright,” she said. “I’m in room three-oh-seven. Can you get me some tea, too, please?”

“Of course,” Yang said, and Blake could hear the clicking of her keyboard through the phone. “Do you want to talk or listen or sit in silence?”

“Listen, please.”

“Alright.” Yang cleared her throat. “So, I love you, and I miss you, and Weiss keeps yelling at me because I’m not getting any work done because I miss you so much, so she keeps dropping by with pictures of you to paste up around the office.”

Blake snorted, and she reached for the soap.

* * *

“How do you feel about wearing a plug on your flight home?” 

Blake paused her typing. “I would say I’m not against it,” she said slowly, “but I didn’t bring any toys.” 

“Heh, well, about that-”

“Yang. Tell me you didn’t sneak a sex toy into my suitcase.”

“Honestly, I’m kind of surprised you haven’t found it yet.”

“Yang!” She rolled her eyes. “Where is it?”

“Side compartment of your briefcase.”

“You put a sex toy into my briefcase for _work_?”

“I knew you wouldn’t open it, you never put anything in there! And you proved my point by not finding it.” Yang was smug, and Blake barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes once more.

Blake blew her hair out of her face. “You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” she asked, reaching over the desk for her briefcase. She opened it up and found the small vaginal plug they had bought on a whim a few months ago neatly packaged in a clear bag. Her heart skipped a beat. “Do you really want me to do this?”

“I do,” Yang said slowly. “But you don’t have to, baby.”

“I know,” Blake said. She bit her lip, running her finger over the thick knob at the tip of the plug. Her stomach clenched at the thought of being filled while interacting with others and going about her day as if she wasn’t ready to snap. “Fuck,” she breathed.

“So I take that as a yes?”

Blake laughed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll do it. But there’s no way in Hell I’m actually edging while traveling.” Traveling was hard enough as it was, nevermind having to drop everything to edge and find someplace to edge in private.

“Not this time,” Yang agreed. Blake rolled her eyes, but she still flushed at the thought. “But you have a presentation in the morning, right?” 

“Right,” she began, biting her lip. “Why?” But she knew why, she just needed to hear Yang say it and seal her fate.

Yang hummed, dragging it out until Blake’s heart was racing. “How would you feel about wearing it for your presentation?” Yang asked finally. 

It was a presentation she could do in her sleep, but she still found herself opening the slides and looking them over before answering. “I think I can do that,” she said. 

“You think? Because if you’re not sure, we’re not doing it,” Yang said, her voice firm. 

“Work comes first, don’t worry,” Blake said, still scrolling through. “But yeah. Let’s do it.” She could practically hear Yang’s grin through the phone, and she smiled back in response.

* * *

Blake cursed internally, keeping her smile pasted on as she talked through her presentation. Every time she moved, she was reminded of the plug inside of her. She couldn’t cross her legs or stand with her feet too close together without feeling its thickness and moving it ever so slightly. She straightened her shoulders and tried to focus on her presentation, but it was practically impossible to hear over the roaring of blood in her head.

Yang had debated even letting her wear panties this morning, but they had decided in the end it would have been too much. She needed some certainty, a safety net, even if that safety net was sheer lace. 

Everyone’s eyes were darting between her and the screen, and it was hard to not flush every time she made eye contact with someone. They didn’t know, they couldn’t. She was Blake Belladonna, the efficient and cold and kind professional, to them, not Yang’s slut, not _Yang’s_ , and they had no way of knowing what she had going on beneath her clothes. As long as she stayed calm and collected, they wouldn’t know. Still, the thought of being found out, in theory at least, made her go weak in the knees. Practically, she knew that she needed to keep her sex life and work life separate, wanted to keep them apart, but the humiliation of being found out made her go a little woozy.

Her eyes flicked to the clock. She had ten minutes left of her presentation, and then a half hour after that of questioning and debating and discussion, and then she was free. Blake would go back to her hotel room, grab her suitcases, and be on the flight home within the next three hours. Just a few more hours until she saw Yang. Just a few more hours.

Blake had learned over the past few hours of wearing the plug that walking was the worst. Standing and sitting made her acutely aware of the small movements, but it was the large actions that moved the plug around inside of her and made her flush. She had walked from breakfast to the meeting room with some of her colleagues, and she had nearly tripped over her own feet at the brisk pace they had set. Stupid heels. Stupid plug. Stupid Yang.

But she couldn’t deny that she loved it, even as she dreaded it. They both loved the threat of exposure, even if they both had zero desire to share their sex life with anyone else. Her pussy tightened at the memory of going out without panties to the office for a week, of wearing a plug on a bike ride, of wearing a jacket and going grocery shopping topless. Her blood hummed in her veins, and she knew her cheeks were read.

Fuck, it was not the time to be thinking about all of their sexual exploits. Her presentation was almost done now, and she shifted her legs together and bit back a whimper as the plug rubbed against the sensitive spot inside her. The roaring in her head increased, and she slyly took a deep breath to calm herself.

“And that’s that,” she ended finally, clicking her presentation to the final slide. Everyone politely applauded, but everyone seemed to understand her perspective and argument, which was what mattered. She logged out of the computer as conversation started up amongst the table, taking her seat once more. The plug shifted as she moved, but she did her best to seem cool and collected. 

Just a few more hours.

* * *

_Are you sure you’re up for play tonight? Travel takes a lot out of you._

_I know, but I want to. I’ve missed you._

_Alright, alright! I just wanted to be sure. And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t already have some ideas for tonight, but say the word, and we can do it tomorrow or whenever you’re up for it. ;)_

_Those ideas better involve orgasms._

_Maybe. ;)_

_Yang. Don’t make me beg._

_I won’t make you beg (too much). But you’ll get what you need, sweetheart. Promise._

_I’m holding you to that._

_I know you will._

_We’re about to take off. I love you._

_Love you too. <3 _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises from the grave* I LIVE, AND I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN!! Enjoy!

Every jostle of the plane had Blake shuddering in her seat. The take off and landing had been the most interesting out of all of her flights, though, and she had been blushing like mad the entire time, the heat licking at her cheeks and chest. Blake had gripped the armrest with white knuckles, and the man next to her had simply chuckled and told her flying wasn’t anything to be afraid of. She had bitten her tongue.

It was a short flight, but it was the longest of her life. Her nipples felt achingly hard beneath her shirt, scratching against the lace of her bra and yearning to be touched, pinched, sucked. Her thighs rubbed against her core, and she was aware the only reason she hadn’t completely soaked through her panties was because of the plug still nestled inside her. But she still felt the wet heat on her lips, and it had only made her squirming worse.

She had practically ran off the plane, and now she was searching for Yang in the crowd, her heart racing. Brothers, she missed her. Not just physically, not just carnally, but in her heart, which was sappy and cliche but it was the truth. Blake missed her like her own breath. 

“Blake!” 

Blake whipped around, and her eyes grew hot as she saw Yang, waving a piece of paper with her name on it in the air. She smiled and all but ran towards her, her suitcases practically flying off the ground behind her. She didn’t stop running until she was in Yang’s arms, holding her tight and being held tight. Yang’s hands instantly wrapped around her and began rubbing her back. “Hey, baby,” Yang said into her ear, and Blake couldn’t help but sniffle at the softness in Yang’s voice. “Good to see you.”

Blake drew back and wiped at her eyes, drinking Yang in. “Good to see you too,” she said, unable to wrench her eyes away from Yang’s face. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” 

But Yang smiled sharply at her as she drew her in close, and Blake felt Yang’s hand in her pocket as the blonde whispered, “Go be a good girl and put these on for me.” Over the din of the airport, Blake could just hear the metal clinking together in her pocket, and she went weak in the knees. Fuck. 

They drew apart, and Yang was still smiling, grabbing Blake’s suitcases. “I’ll wait for you out here,” Yang said casually. Her lilac eyes glinted. “Hurry back, babe.”

Blake rolled her eyes, but she headed towards the bathroom. Her heart was racing in her chest, and she was aware of the burning in her chest, the ache for more, for anything, for everything. She hurried into the stall and quickly stripped off her jacket and unbuttoned her blouse. Her bra was simple and lacy and black, and she pulled her breasts out of the cups with little fanfare. Her nipples were dark and hard, and she sucked in a breath as she rolled the buds between her fingers to make them harder.

With her free hand, she reached into her coat pocket and fingered the metal bits Yang had dropped in there. Yang had given her the small rings with the screws that twisted into her nipples, the clamps that made her twist and squirm in an attempt to get away from the pain she loved so dearly. The pain was stunning, and she took a deep breath as she prepared the clamps. 

She didn’t bother taking her time as she usually did, far too eager to get back to Yang and to get home. Blake pinched her left nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pulling it forward into the ring before screwing it on. Tight enough to feel it, and then another half turn of the screws. Yang liked playing with her tits, and she loved it when Blake was sensitive. The tighter the clamps now, the more sensitive they would be for Yang later. So Blake repeated the motions on her right tit, breathing through the already building pain. 

Blake took a deep breath and straightened up, squaring her shoulders before fixing herself. Put her bras back into their cups, buttoned up her shirt, and pulled her jacket back on. She turned around and used her foot to flush the toilet before exiting and going to wash her hands. In the mirror, the clamps weren’t seen through her shirt, but her nipples were obviously hard and clearly visible. She watched as her throat bobbed and averted her gaze as her cheeks flushed. 

Blake strolled out of the bathroom and kept her chin lifted as she strolled towards Yang. Yang smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks flamed as Yang’s eyes darted down to her chest, and Yang’s smile sharpened. “I see someone is ready to go,” Yang said, cocking a brow.

She rolled her eyes, but she clasped Yang’s free hand and allowed herself to be pulled towards the exit. Every movement made her more and more aware of the cresting pain in her tits, but it was a welcome feeling; already, the world was simplifying to her and Yang and the exquisite pain. She was still conscious of the plug in her pussy, if only because of how much wetter she was getting, but it was the clamps that were starting to make her really wish to touch her clit. 

They got to the car, and Yang easily lifted her suitcase into the trunk. Blake instinctively went to the passenger side and got in, breathing a sigh of relief as the familiar interior enveloped her. Yang started the engine, and Blake shrugged off her coat and tossed it in the back. There was a thermos, presumably of tea, in her cup holder, and her water bottle was in the car door. She reached for her bottle and took a sip as Yang pulled out of the parking garage and out onto the road. 

“Take your panties off,” Yang said casually, and Blake nearly choked.

“What?” she rasped before taking another sip of water. 

“You heard me. Don’t make me tell you again.” Yang’s voice was strong and steady. “You green, babe?”

“Yeah, I’m green.” Blake swallowed hard and shifted her hips below her, her hands diving beneath the hem of her skirt to clasp the lacy sides in her hands and pull her panties down her legs. “What should I do with them?” Blake smoothed them out over her thigh, her cheeks flaming as her fingers ran over the wet spot on the crotch. 

“You can put them in your pocket,” Yang said breezily. “Unbutton your top a little more, too. Not all the way.” 

Blake’s fingers flew over the buttons of her blouse and opened her shirt up to the top of her bra. Her chest was heaving, and she took a deep breath. Her nipples ached and burned deliciously, and her mind was a blur of sensation. She pulled her skirt underneath her, careful to keep the fabric beneath her to catch any wetness dripping out of her. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do, slut,” Yang said, not even bothering to glimpse at her. “You’re going to edge the whole way home. You’re going to rub your clit to the edge, and every time you complete an edge, you get a two minute break. Keep track of each edge you do, each time you have to stop because you’ll go over if you continue.”

“Why?”

Yang’s smirk was audible. “Because for each time you need to stop because you can’t control yourself, I’m going to spank you when we get home.” Blake’s stomach dropped, but her pussy walls tightened. “If you edge over ten times, we’re doubling the number.”

“We’re two hours away from home!” There was no way she would only edge ten times, especially with only a two minute break between edges. There was no fucking way. Her ass clenched in anticipation of the heat to come, and it was difficult to breathe. Fuck, and while clamps on her tits, there was no way she wouldn’t reach her first edge in a matter of minutes. Her mind started rattling off the numbers, trying to figure out how long she would be able to stave the edge off in this state. Her thighs shifted together, and she bit her lip.

“Well, then, I guess you’re just going to have to control yourself, aren’t you?” 

“Yang-” Blake cut herself off. 

“Yes?” Yang’s hand shifted from the wheel to squeeze her knee, a more comforting gesture than a sensual touch. “You think you can do that for me?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I can.” She wet her lips and swallowed hard.

“Good. Start edging for me, slut.”

Blake’s hand slid beneath her skirt, the fabric shimmying dangerously high up her thighs. Her fingers instinctively found her bare clit, and she nearly sighed in relief as her fingers pressed on the sensitive bud. She moved her fingers in slow circles, not daring to go faster until she couldn’t help herself. But her hips uncontrollably jerked forward to meet her fingers, and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. 

“You can go as fast as you want,” Yang said, as if she knew that Blake’s resolve was already cracking. “I know you can’t keep this up for long.”

She was right, dammit, but Blake let out a sharp breath. Her fingers ached to rub faster, but she managed to stay slow. Well, stay not-fast, at least. Blake’s chest grew hot as her blood rushed through her, and the pain in her chest slowly, deliciously, rose. She slid her gaze to Yang, who was staring straight ahead. Brothers, she wasn’t even paying attention to her. Blake swallowed hard. “How long should I keep the clamps on for?” she asked, her voice hitching as her pleasure grew.

“Take them off in twenty two minutes,” Yang said after a moment’s pause, presumably after looking at the clock. “You think you can go that long?”

Blake’s throat was thick, but she nodded. “Yeah. I can- I can do that.” Every inch of her skin was already tingling along to some unknown song in anticipation as Blake tried to take her mind off of the bite. It had been so long since Yang had made her clamp, so long since they had properly played with her tits, and she had forgotten how simultaneously hard and easy it was to fall back into the rhythm of pain. 

The pain was breathtakingly beautiful. The longer she clamped, the more the pain grew, a slow drip into a puddle of ecstasy, but it was worth it. Brothers, was it worth it. Her tits already were on the sensitive side, but after clamping, her sensitivity increased exponentially. And Yang loved to take advantage of her responsiveness afterwards, pinching and pulling and plucking her nipples until Blake was begging, pleading, whimpering, and only then would Yang soothe her tits with her tongue.

Her fingers’ pace had grown faster without her realizing it, and Blake moaned, her free hand curling into a fist. “Yang,” she breathed. Her clit was thrumming with pleasure, ready to explode into proper ecstasy, but just as she reached the cusp, she snatched her fingers away from her clit with a sob. “Yang-” Her voice cracked, her hand resting on her thigh. Her fingers were impossibly wet, and it took too much effort to keep her hand in place as the edge rode her out, her toes twitching and her thighs snapping shut in an attempt to stop herself from ending the pleasure. 

“That’s one,” Yang said calmly, but Blake didn’t miss the hitch in her voice. “You have two minutes.” Blake closed her eyes and took deep, short breaths. “Take a drink,” Yang encouraged after a moment. Blake’s eyes lazily opened, but she obeyed through the daze of the edge and drank. “Good girl.”

* * *

Eighteen. Blake had edged eighteen times over the impossibly long two hours. Well, two hours and twenty three minutes. Her thighs were slick with her wetness, her clit was sore with the over stimulation, and her nipples were hard as stone and poking through her shirt even without the assistance of the clamps that had been discarded a matter of minutes ago. She knew without looking her face was flushed and her chest was splotchy and red with exertion. 

“And we’re home!” Yang said cheerfully when she parked in the driveway, as if the whole car didn’t reek of sex. Blake raised her brow at her, but her chest was heaving, her breath short. Yang looked at her and smiled pityingly. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

Blake tried to muster up the snark to glare, but there was nothing left in her for it. Nothing left but sheer desire; pathetic, pleading desire. She unbuckled her seatbelt and set herself to rights, pulling her skirt back down her shaking thighs. She knew better than to ask Yang to put her underwear back. Blake opened the car door and stood on her trembling legs. The plug shifted inside her as she came to standing, and she immediately went weak in the knees, leaning against the car for support. Her breath caught, and Blake braced herself against the side. She clenched tight around the plug as she felt it start to slide. Fuck, she was so wet.

“Come on, baby!” Yang said, somehow already at the door with her bags. Blake looked up and glared, panting. Yang was smiling cheerfully, and dammit, if she wasn’t beautiful. Blake swallowed hard and straightened up, wobbling for the door that Yang patiently held open. She managed past the doorway and, as the door swung shut, found herself pressed up against the wall, Yang’s thigh between her legs and Yang’s hands on her hips and Yang’s mouth on her neck and Yang, Yang, Yang, everywhere.

“Yang!” she gasped, tilting her neck up to allow her easier access. She gripped the back of Yang’s hips and pulled at her shirt as her hips grinded against Yang. A whimper left her lips when Yang sucked on her neck, and a part of her was grateful that she didn’t have work tomorrow, grateful that they didn’t need to be careful with their kisses. 

“I know, baby. I know,” Yang murmured against her skin, her breath hot. “You’re so good for me.” Yang’s hands slid down her hips to her thighs, to her ass, and Blake inhaled sharply when Yang lifted her up. Yang kissed the space between her breasts, right on her sternum, and Blake tilted her head back as she tried to catch her breath. “So good for me.”

Yang moved her off the wall and down the hall, her suitcases abandoned at the door. Blake smiled as they crashed through the house and into the bedroom, but Yang didn’t stop there, instead carrying her into the bathroom. Blake leaned back and raised a brow. “What are you doing?” she asked, her voice raspy. 

“We need to clean you up,” Yang said. Blake slid through Yang’s hands to the floor, her legs barely supporting her. Yang made quick work of her blouse, bra, and skirt, leaving Blake fully naked before a clothed Yang. Yang smirked and traced a finger over Blake’s collarbone down her breast before quickly pinching and pulling on her nipple. Blake flinched, but she couldn’t deny the spurt of wetness between her thighs. Yang’s eyes darkened, as if she knew what Blake’s pussy was doing. “Gotta clean my dirty girl up.”

Blake swallowed hard, her mouth unbearably dry. She somehow managed to get into the bathtub and sat down, barely holding in her hiss as the cool smoothness of the tub glanced upon her hot, weeping pussy. She shifted and brought her knees to her chest. Yang started the bath, rolling up her sleeves. “Don’t you want to join me?” she asked, wetting her lips.

“I would,” Yang agreed, “but I wanna focus on you.” 

The water was warm as it reached her toes, and Blake turned towards Yang, a furrow in her brow. “I thought I was getting punished,” she said. Blake tried to keep the eagerness out of her voice, but she knew she failed by the gleam in Yang’s eyes.

“Eager fucking slut,” Yang drawled. “But we need to clean you up first. You’re dirty, babe. Don’t think I didn’t notice the wet spot on the seat.” 

Blake flushed. “You didn’t let me wear panties-”

“I expected you to control yourself and not drip all over the seat. I didn’t think you were that desperate.” Yang smirked. “So I guess we have to make it worse before we can make it better.” Blake groaned, but Yang dipped a hand in the water and poured it over her shoulders. Her nipples tightened, and she was acutely aware of how hard they were as the water poured over her tits. Yang’s hand trailed down over her chest, and Blake’s breath shortened as Yang slowly rolled her nipple in between her fingers. A soft pinch that made her already sore tits more sensitive but wasn’t nearly enough, not nearly enough.

Blake turned toward Yang to allow her easier access to her tits, which Yang quickly took her up on. Her wet hands easily slid over her breasts, squeezing and pulling and massaging the delicious ache. Blake tilted her head back and moaned, barely aware of the rising water level until it hit the bottom of her breasts. 

“Time to clean you up,” Yang murmured. Her hands left Blake, and Blake instinctively missed the warmth of her skin. Blake’s eyes flickered open, unsure of when she had closed them. Yang reached for the body wash and poured some into her hands. Blake’s eyes closed once more as Yang’s hands resumed touching her, rubbing the soap into her skin and creating a foamy lather. 

Yang’s hands squeezed their way across her skin, leaving a trail of electric sensitivity in their wake. Blake shivered, but she stiffened when Yang’s hands dove beneath the water to grope her thighs. “Yang,” she whispered, her touch creeping upward into her heat. 

But Yang’s touch was gone the next moment, and a groan left Blake’s lips before she could help herself. She could practically hear Yang’s smirk in the air. 

“Do you feel clean?” Yang asked. Blake didn’t trust herself to speak, nodding. “Good. Let’s dry you off and dirty you up again, slut.” Blake flushed, but Yang pulled her to her feet, pulling a towel seemingly out of thin air and patting her down. Her touch was strong but fleeting, leaving Blake squirming beneath her. 

Yang smiled at her and kissed her forehead, her hands encircling her waist. “I love you, baby,” Yang said against her skin, “and I missed you so much.”

Her heart in her raw throat, Blake said, “I missed you too.”

“I know.” Yang brushed her hair behind her ear. “I missed my little slut.” Yang’s mouth curved into a sharp smirk as Blake’s heart skipped a beat. “I missed taking care of you.”

Blake’s thighs shifted together, still slick from the bath and easily slipping together. “Will you take care of me?” she asked. “Please?”

“Mhm. We gotta warm you up first, don’t we?” 

“Yes,” Blake said, barely hesitating. “Yes, _please_.”

Yang laughed, full and hearty, and Blake couldn’t resist smiling at the beautiful sound. “You’re such a slut,” Yang said, her hands sliding down her hips and squeezing her ass. “And, Brothers, do I love you.”

Before Blake could respond, Yang pulled her into the bedroom on stumbling feet. Blake nearly fell into Yang but managed to stay standing, although that didn’t stop Yang’s grip from tightening on her ass. “How do you want this?” Yang asked, her breath hot on the shell of her ear. “Over my lap? On the bed?”

“Over your lap, please,” Blake said, her throat thick. 

Yang cocked a brow, but mercifully didn’t comment on her choice. Instead, Yang sank down onto the mattress, kissing Blake’s neck, chest, and tummy as she sat. Yang patted her lap. “Come here, baby.”

Blake took a deep breath before lowering herself down over Yang. Her skin felt electric where Yang touched her, even through the fabric of her pants. She took another deep breath as her weight settled onto Yang, and then she adjusted herself into position. Yang smacked her ass, not particularly hard, but she still yelped. “Hey!”

“That’s what you get for being a tease,” Yang said, already rubbing her stinging cheek. 

“I wasn’t!”

“Mhm, sure.”

Blake rolled her eyes, but she stopped shifting. Her breath was short and shallow in her chest as she waited for the next blow. 

“How many times did you edge?” Yang asked casually, still groping her ass. 

Even though she knew Yang knew, Blake cleared her throat and said, “Eighteen times.”

“So how many times do I have to spank you, slut?”

Blake tried to ignore the rush of ecstasy that went through her, but she couldn’t. “Thirty six times, Yang.” Always Yang. Neither of them felt the need for titles, nor did either of them want one. Yang had no fondness for any of the titles they had tried out, and each one felt awkward on her tongue. So Yang it was, even if Yang seemed to love calling her pet-names, but she wasn’t sure _slut_ qualified as a pet name. 

“Thirty six,” Yang drawled, her hand tightening to the point of a dull ache. “Think you can take it?”

“I can,” she said. Her throat bobbed. “Please. Let me take it.”

_SMACK_.

Yang chuckled as Blake flinched. “That’s one,” Yang said, raking her short nails over the curve of her ass and leaving burning trails in her wake. “Still think you can take it, slut?”

“Yes,” she said, quieter this time.

_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK._

Rapid fire, but Yang made each hit count. Blake felt her entire ass ripple and clench as Yang’s hand collided with her, _hard_. Yang wasn’t pulling her punches, but Blake, well, she would be lying if she said she hadn’t missed it. Missed this. It had become a ritual for them, a weekly spanking before the work to start the week off right. Something she had missed this week away, and it seemed Yang had as well.

Even as her body tensed from the spanks, her mind went pliant. It was easy, it was so fucking easy to fall into that space where everything made sense and she could take the pain, would drip for the pain, and she could just trust that Yang would take care of her. Yang wouldn’t hurt her, even as she smacked her ass red and raw. Yang would take care of her and give her what she wanted, what she _needed_. And, Brothers, did she need this.

Still, her body squirmed and fought against the burning pain blossoming. She was vaguely aware of Yang counting as she spanked her, a steady beat that tied her to Yang and kept her present. It would be so easy to float away into her quiet corner of her mind and just give in, but the pressure was persistent, and her clit was throbbing. Brothers, she needed to cum, she needed it, she needed it so fucking bad-

Blake yelped. Yang rubbed her ass tenderly, and it took a moment for Blake to register the words she was speaking as words. “That’s thirty six,” Yang said softly, still running her hands over her burning flesh. “How you feeling?”

Blake swallowed hard, trying to wet her dry mouth. “Wet,” she admitted, dazed. 

Yang chuckled, and her fingers slid down between her legs and traced her slit languidly. Blake squirmed on her lap, but Yang held her steady as she inspected Blake’s core. “You _are_ wet,” Yang marveled. Her finger ghosted over her clit, and a broken sob left Blake’s mouth before she could help herself. “And desperate, too.” 

“Yang-”

“How much more teasing can you take?” Yang asked, going back to tracing her slit. Blake’s clit seemed to pulse with heat, begged for Yang’s touch.

“How much more do you have to give?” Blake asked, breathless.

Yang hummed. “I’m fucking you either way,” Yang said finally. “So it’s what you want, slut.” 

“More teasing, please.” Her voice was soft, but it was the only answer she could give. 

“Sorry, didn’t hear you,” Yang said cheerfully. “What was that?”

“More teasing, please.”

“One more time?”

“Please, tease me more!” She thrashed over Yang’s lap and tried to regain her breath, but Yang’s hand retreated and began stroking her back. She clenched her eyes shut and took deep, shuddering breaths. “Please, Yang.”

Yang helped her sit up, and Blake found herself laying on her back on the bed before she knew what was happening. “Do you want to be tied down?” Yang asked softly. 

Blake’s throat was thick as she nodded. “Yes, please,” she said, extending her hands to the headboard. Yang leaned off the mattress and quickly tied her down with soft, silken ties. Blake tentatively pulled at them, arching off the bed when the restraints didn't give. She spread her legs for Yang, not breaking eye contact with her as she did and watching Yang’s bright eyes darken. 

Yang just smiled and kissed her forehead before kissing her way down Blake’s body to just above her clit. Blake squirmed with Yang’s hot breath on her pulsing clit and groaned. “Yang,” she whined. “Please.”

She gasped as Yang’s tongue dragged up her slit, and her eyes clenched shut as Yang gently sucked on her clit. The soft suction made her writhe, her hips jerking away from her and towards Yang. “ _Yang_!” she gasped. “Fuck, fucking fuck!”

Blake could feel Yang smiling into her, and pleasure coiled tight in her core. “You’re so close already,” Yang breathed, her breath making Blake’s thighs shake. “Such a fucking slut.” Yang dove back into her, devouring her, and Blake clenched her eyes shut as Yang drove her closer and closer to the edge. 

The pleasure was hard and fast and burning, and she felt like a falling star, unable to stop herself. “Yang,” she moaned, “I’m close.” Yang’s mouth lifted, and Blake shuddered. “Please,” she begged. “Please, come back, I can’t-” She cut herself off as the pleasure began to retreat, and her voice broke. “Yang, please, I need it, I need you-” Her mind went blank, and the words just tumbled out. “Please, Yang, I’ll do anything, I’ll wear clamps to work, I won’t wear panties for a week, I’ll- fuck, please, Yang, _please_!”

“Alright,” Yang murmured, and hope surged in Blake’s chest. She opened her eyes just as Yang’s mouth lowered down to her clit and _sucked_.

The world imploded around her. Her limbs shook and trembled, her entire body screaming with the pleasure that had been building in her and had been denied to her for over a week. Blake knew Yang was still eating her out, knew she was being driven up the wall, but all she felt was the sheer fire of her orgasm rippling through her, tearing through her like a wave dragging her to shore. It was inevitable and endless, and Blake was helpless to it.

“Baby?” Yang asked, and Blake blinked. Yang was wearing a tentative smile with a furrowed brow, her hand stroking her thigh. “You okay?”

She nodded, not trusting her voice. 

“You did such a good job,” Yang praised, and Blake’s eyes became hot as Yang pressed a kiss to the top of her thigh. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“I thought you were going to tease me,” she said, her voice a raspy whisper.

Yang shrugged. “I thought so too,” Yang admitted. “But you begged so prettily, and I couldn’t deny you this.” Yang kept stroking her thigh, even as Blake’s limbs still felt like they were trembling. “You did a great job, and I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thank you,” she said shakily. “I love you, Yang.”

“I love you too.” Another kiss, this time on her inner thigh, and Blake let out a deep breath as Yang crawled back up her body and released her. “That was really intense, huh?”

“I feel boneless,” she said, pulling her arms back to herself as Yang settled into position and spooned her. Her hand settled on her waist, and Blake closed her eyes as Yang gently tapped her fingers against her bare skin. “I want- I want to return the favor, I just need a minute.”

“Take your time,” Yang murmured against her neck. “Take your time.” 

“I love you.”

A kiss on the back of her neck. “I love you too.” Yang’s lips curved into a smile against her skin. “As fun as this was, please tell me you don’t have another business trip for a while.”

Blake snorted, but she just shoved her hips back into Yang to get more in her warmth. “If I do, you’re coming with me.”

A soft laugh. “I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr at softlighter! <3 I might even incorporate some into part two... ;)


End file.
